powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt4 Episode 10: "Death Takes a Holiday"
Chpt4 Episode 10: "Death Takes a Holiday" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' A call from Bobby alerts Hunter and Kurt to a small town of Greybull, where people have stopped dying - a terminally ill man recovers, another is shot at point-blank range and walks away. The boys suspect it to possibly involve another of the 66 Seals so they head to the town to investigate. Hunter is on the laptop in their room when Kurt comes in. “Anything?” Kurt asks. “That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead. His wife pulled the plug, and now he’s taking her out for their twentieth anniversary,” Hunter replies. “Any sign of a deal?” Hunter asks. “No. What about you? Find anyone dying around here?” Kurt asks. “Not since Cole Griffith,” Hunter replies, pulling up a picture of a young boy. “He dropped ten days ago. It’s the last death I could find.” “So what’re you thinking?” Kurt asks. Hunter shrugs, standing up. “Maybe it is what the people say it is.” “Miracles?” Kurt snorts. “Hunter, in our experience, when do miracles just happen?” “Well there’s no deals, there’s no skeevy faith healers, I mean these souls just ain’t getting dragged into the light,” Hunter says as he is pouring himself some coffee. “Maybe cause there’s no one around to carry them,” Kurt suggests. “What do you mean?” Hunter asks. “Well - grim reapers, that’s what they do, right? Schlep souls? So if death ain’t in town...” Kurt begins, “Then nobody’s dying,” Hunter finishes. “So what, the local reaper’s on strike? Playing the back nine? I don’t know, Kurt.” “Well, then let’s talk to somebody who might,” Kurt says. “Well last I checked, Huggy Bear ain’t available,” Hunter comments. “No dude, the kid,” Kurt corrects. “The kid? The kid’s a doornail,” Hunter reminds him. “Exactly. Look, if he’s the last person to die around here, then maybe’s he seen something. We should talk to him,” Kurt says. Hunter laughs. “I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives,” Hunter replies. As they commence a summoning ritual on Cole Griffith's grave, Alastair appears. He flings Hunter to the side his power, knocking him out. Kurt starts to use some of his powers on Alastair, finally starting to affect him a bit, then causing him immediately flee the body he is possessing. Later at their motel as they recover, Hunter later questions Kurt as to what happened and how is Alastair's still immune to his powers, but Kurt denies he it had started to affect now the more he uses it against him. Hunter suggests they contact Cole by projecting onto the astral plane according to his dad's journal, effectively becoming spirits. So once again they conntact Pamela to help them one more time. The two boys are laying on the beds, and Pamela begins to speak in Latin to cause them to astral project into the spirit world. She finishes and says “Okay boys, show time.” Kurt sits up, sighing. “Well, nothing like shooting blanks. What’s Plan B?” She doesn’t answer. Kurt looks across at Hunter's bed, where Hunter is still laying. He turns around to see the spirit of Hunter standing behind him, too. He looks beside him and sees himself, laying on the bed. “Oh I’m so feeling up Demi Moore,” he says. “Alright, so I’m assuming you’re somewhere over the rainbow,” Pamela says. “Remember I have to bring you back. I’ll whisper the incantation in your ear...” She walks over to Hunter's bed and leans down. “You have got a great ass,” she says, but only Hunter can hear it. “What did she say?” Kurt asks. Hunter chuckles a bit. Outside, the boys are walking together. A car runs right through them as they cross the street. Hunter laughs. “That was wild!” He then sticks his hand into Kurt’s chest, it goes right through. Kurt looks at him. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” Hunter asks. “Get your arm out of me,” Kurt orders. “You’re such a prude. Come on.” Hunter and Kurt continue to wander around the town in spirit form. They find Cole, who tells them that after he died, a reaper arrived but disappeared after black smoke appeared; however, he refuses to tell them where this happened. The lights flicker, and Tessa arrives. Hunter asks who she is as he didn't remember her from the time of the car crash. With a kiss, she awakens Hunter's memories of her. Kurt persuades Cole to reveal where he saw the black smoke, at a funeral home, by lying to him, telling him he will be able to stay with his family. Tessa agrees not to take him until Hunter and Kurt work out what's happening. Just then the room is flooded with black demon smoke. When it clears, Tessa is gone. “How the hell are we supposed to fight that without back as humans?” Hunter wonders. “I dunno. Learn some ghost moves?” Kurt suggests. “By tonight? Yeah sure, I’ll meet you back at Mr. Miyagi’s,” Hunter says sarcastically. “Who’s Mr. Miyagi?” Cole asks. They both look at Cole then looks back at each other having to have a plan. Outside, Hunter is focusing on a little windmill. “It’s not gonna move if you don’t concentrate,” Cole says. “I am concentrating,” Hunter adds. He looks harder at the windmill, and it moves once. “Ahh there we go baby!” Hunter grins. “You pull a muscle?” Cole asks, grinning. “Alright, let’s see what you got,” Hunter glares. Cole looks at the windmill, and it starts spinning wildly, the swing on the porch swings, and the chimes start moving. “Dude! You are so Amityville!” Hunter says. “This isn’t even the good stuff,” Cole says, and the boys exchange glances. Cole punches Kurt in the stomach. “See? If you wanna hit something, you just gotta get mad,” he says as Kurt doubles over. “Yeah got it,” Kurt wheezes. “Now you try. Hit me,” Cole says to Hunter. “Uh - I think I’ll just stick to picking on someone my own size,” Hunter smiles. Cole shrugs, then backhands Hunter across the face. Kurt laughs loudly. Cole turns to him. “Hit me as hard as you can.” “Dude, I’m not gonna do Fight Club with a twelve-year-old,” Kurt says, and Cole punches him across the face too. “Alright. Cut it out,” Kurt says irritably. “Make me!” Cole says, going to hit him again. Kurt manages to block him, but Cole disappears, then reappears somewhere else. “Whoa, whoa, you’ve gotta teach us that!” Hunter says excitedly. Later that night, outside the funeral home, Hunter and Kurt arrive to see that it is covered in blue symbols. “Can nobody else see this?” Kurt wonders. “Maybe it’s demon-invisible ink, you can only see it in the veil,” Hunter suggests. “Any idea what it’s for?” Kurt asks. “We’ll find out,” Hunter says as they head in. Inside, they find a strange symbol on the floor, and Tessa and another reaper are laying down on the alter unconscious. A demon is in the room across from them. “Dude, check me out,” Hunter says, disappearing, then reappearing next to the demon. He taps him on the shoulder, then punches him and disappears again. He turns again to see Kurt, who punches him, then both boys are attacking him. He backs up and gets behind a coffin sitting nearby. “Boy, you know this ghost thing, it’s kinda rad,” Hunter says, smiling. Suddenly, another man comes in, pulling a big chain with him. The first man vaults the coffin and grabs another chain, and they quickly hook them up so Hunter and Kurt are trapped inside. “It's iron!” Kurt says. There’s no way out. A third man walks in, tall and bearded. “Hello boys,” he says. “Find the place okay?” His eyes turn white revealing it to be Alastair. He walks towards them, picking up a shotgun with rocksalt. He cocks it, then shoots Kurt. Kurt disappears. “Rocksalt’s not so much fun anymore, is it?” Alastair says. Kurt reappears, panting. “Alastair. You bastard.” “Well go on,” Alastair says to Kurt. “Why don’t you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot. It’s hard to get it up when you’re not wearing your meat, huh?” “Go to Hell,” Kurt says. “Ah, if only I could, but they just keep sending me back up to this arctic craphole.” Alastair replies. “To kill death?” Hunter asks. “No, to kill death twice - it takes one to break a seal.” Alastair interrupts. “I figured killing another could break two just to rush it up, you know. Unleashing my master.” He shoots Hunter with the rocksalt. “By the way, it’s good to see you again, Kurt.” “You can shoot us all you want, but you can’t kill us,” Kurt points out. “Ahh. That so,” Alastair says. In the motel room, Pamela is sitting, waiting. She hears a creak behind her, and quickly stands up and goes to the door, locking it. She can hear a strong wind coming in through the window now. Alastair is holding a sharp sickle. “Anyhoo. Moon’s in the right spot.” he says calmly. “The board is set. Let’s get started, shall we?” “You’re gonna kill a reaper with that?” Kurt asks. “It’s a little on the nose, don’t you think?” he adds. “Is it? This thing can kill reapers, even possibly Death itself. Borrowed it from an old friend of mine” Alastair says. “You know he doesn’t really ride a pale horse? But he does have three amigos. And they’re just jonesing for the Apocalypse!” He walks over and kneels down next to the first reaper. “It pays to have friends in low places, don’t you think?” Alastair says, pulling the reaper up and putting the sickle around his neck. He begins speaking in Latin, and then slices the reaper’s neck with the sickle. There is high wind, thunder and lightning. He puts the dead reaper down and then heads for Tessa, pulling her up by the collar. The boys start concentrating on a chandelier on the ceiling above. “Stop!” Tessa shouts. Alastair begins speaking, as the boys desperately concentrate on moving the ceiling lamp. In the motel, Pamela has shut the window. She turns around and moves away. She turns away, and as she moves back towards the boys, a man steps forward. She senses him and runs for the bed, beginning to speak the words in Kurt’s ear to wake him up, but the man grabs her leg and pulls her back. Meanwhile, Hunter and Kurt manage to make the chandelier fall, scraping away part of the symbol on the floor. Tessa disappears out of the hands of Alastair. She unhooks the chains, and the boys and her disappear. Outside the funeral home, Hunter and Tessa reappear, but Kurt is not there. “Where’s your brother?” Tessa asks. “I’ll go find him, you get out of here,” Hunter says. In the motel room, the demon and Pamela continue to fight. She scrambles forward and calls the incantation into Kurt’s ear again. The man throws her onto the mantle, and as she’s getting back down he pulls a knife on her and stabs her in the stomach. Kurt sits up. “Pamela!” He jumps up, and with one hand sends the demon flying against the wall. He clenches his fist, and the demon pours out killing it, burning up on the floor. He runs to Pamela, who starts laughing. “What’s so funny?” Kurt asks. “I can’t die yet. While in this town,” she says. Kurt sees the wound in her stomach. “Pamela...” “Quit your worrying, grumpy. How about you make me a drink, huh?” she says. “You need a doctor,” Kurt says. “Make me a drink, Kurt,” she says firmly. Hunter is hurrying down a dark ally when suddenly Alastair appears. “You can’t run, Hunter. Not from me,” he says, smiling. He approaches Hunter, but suddenly a ray of light comes down from the sky and strikes him, and he’s gone. “What the hell?” Hunter says. “Guess again,” someone says, and Hunter turns to see Castiel. “What just happened?" he asked. We captured Alastair. Hunter, this was a victory.” “Well, no thanks to you,” Hunter says. “What makes you say that?” Castiel asks. “A seal was still broken by him killing a reaper and you were here the whole time?” Hunter points. “Enough of it,” Castiel nods. “That Enochian sigils on the funeral home, we couldn’t penetrate it,” Castiel replies. “That was angel-proofing,” Hunter realizes. Castiel nods. “So what now huh? The people in this town, they just gonna start dying again?” Hunter asks. “Yes,” Castiel says. “These are good people. Don’t you think you could make a few exceptions?” Hunter asks. “To everything there is a season,” Castiel says. “You made an exception for Kurt and me” Hunter argues. “You two are different,” Castiel replies, then disappears. Instead Tessa is there. “Hunter? I could use your help,” she says. Hunter then helps Tessa to convince to get Cole to cross over and does so. She tells Hunter to take care of himself and Kurt. Hunter returns back to his body as he finds Kurt aiding Pamela as she starts bleeding out, about to die from her wound now that Tessa is once again reaping. With her dying breath, she whispers to Kurt that his powers are not good-intentioned and terrible things will begin to happen. She then passes on. Hunter asks Kurt what she said, but Kurt stays silent. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse